What Is Happening To Me
by Lesly Pen-Carter
Summary: We all know the hell that male vampires go through during his purge but what about a female
1. Chapter 1

**Hi humans this is my first story to be published on FF hope you like pleasereview even if you do hate it and tell me why so I can improve my writing thnx- LPC:)**

When I opened my eyes, the first thought in my head was that I needed grapes. Grapes? Why did I all of a sudden want grapes I mean I didn't even like them that much. I lay on the floor fantasizing about the grapes that I was craving when I looked

over at the opening in the tent that I was sleeping in. The light streaming in from the gap in the tent flaps seemed way too bright, so bright that I clapped my hands over my burning eyes. The more I lay on the ground looking at the light through  
/my eyelids, the more I grew sure that it was definitely wrong. Suddenly, I felt queasy, I needed to move. I had way too much energy and the urge to jump up and make a dash into the green shadows that the trees provided was so great that my body actually  
/hurt. I wanted to run as fast as I could not stopping for a whole day. I sat up quickly. In an instant,a flash of blinding pain scoured through my skull. I closed my eyes and placed my hands gently on my temples. The ache didn't falter for a second.  
/I shook my head waiting for my head to stop pounding. It didn't. After a minute, I managed to stand up, dawn a black tunic,leggings, and boots. I slipped out of my tent quickly. Darren and my mentor were still asleep in the tent next to mine so I  
/decided to go for a walk in the woods. As soon as I stepped outside I was blinded by the scorching sun light. I clawed at my eyes trying to make the torture stop. The light, the smells coming from the forest, and the sound of the insects buzzing was  
/amplified tenfold, it was so overwhelming that all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and scream or curse or tear at the grass or something. Instead I ran. Straight to the woods, I ran and I ran and I ran. My head screamed, my body ached, and  
/I just wanted to shut it all out. Why the hell did I want freaking grapes so badly? I ran faster and faster, Faster than any human could have, faster than I'd ever gone in my life. I was completely blind as I made my mad rush deeper into the cool  
/darkness. I opened my mouth and let loose an ear shattering, heart stopping screech from deep within my throat. what was happening to me? Why did I have no control over my own body? I had to get away. Run. Escape. My confused body shuddered and convulsed.  
/I ran blindly ripping my flesh and tearing my boots. I stopped quite suddenly and turn to the nearest tree. It was a sturdy thick oak tree that had probably stood for a few hundred years. I wanted to kill it, to bring in down to feel the bark slicing  
/under my fingernails, so I attacked it. Savagely, I ripped through the wood, peeled through the rough bark with my strong vampire nails. Shredding the tree like a rabid beast. I was insane, the pain,the fear, and the anger drove me. I gouged a deep  
/wound in the tree and felt the flesh around my finger nails give and split. I didn't care about the added sting. I smelled the strong metallic scent of my own blood as it dripped in long red rivers down my arms. I didn't care. I tore apart the oak  
/with ease. My hands flew swiping and catching the bark prying it from the tree. Despite the pain I continued delivering devastating blows to the oak ripping the skin on my hands. A small puddle of blood gathered from were my flesh had been split.  
/Ripping off the bark, I dug my nails deep into the wood I gouged a large chunk of it out of the helpless plant. I threw it to the side and redoubled my efforts to savagely mangle the oak. Viciously I destroyed the wood my nails cutting through it  
/as if it were butter. The wind blew, my long black hair whipped around and I swatted it from my face. Without meaning to, my nail snagged on my ear ripping it open and adding to the pool of blood at my feet. the unexpected pop of feeling must have  
/brought me back to my senses. I looked around at the intense damage I have done, limp bits of wood lay in a pile on the ground. A puddle of blood pooled at my feet. I looked at my unrecognizable fingers: the were completely covered in red. My nails  
/were ragged and torn. My mutilated skin hung like curtains off of my body and my clothes were torn and soaked with red liquid. Realizing for the first time that I was wounded, I looked at the rest of my body, there were also long gashes on my legs,  
/arms,and chest. Holes wormed themselves through my clothing. Blood pool out of the gashes in my body like wine slipping from a slashed wine skin, I must have cut myself more than I thought while destroying the tree. As this thought occurred to me,  
/I looked up at the old oak. I immediately came to the conclusion that it would never be the same again. The wood was so damaged and scarred with deep slits in the trunk that the whole thing was nearly severed in two. The tree creaked ominously as  
/if it was going to fall at any second. I turned around at the complete destruction at my feet. My head swam, my body ached, the world around me swirled. Suddenly, I dropped to my knees and passed out. As I entered the blackness, all I could think  
/about was grapes.

 **Wow that was RANDOM! (I was beyond bored when this was written)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi humans welcome to another chappy of the most random fic I've ever written and the very first fanfic I have ever written on so yay anyway enjoy if it isenjoyable I love reviews since the help me figure out how to make my story better sorry for the format I don't know how to fix that if you do pleez lemme know in a review thnx**

I woke up to the sound of yelling around me, the noise pierced my eardrums and I bit back a whimper of agony, I was weak and still in pain from whatever had happened earlier, but oddly my sight was fine the lights didn't rip through my eye lids like it  
didbefore. My eyes fluttered open but my body refused to let me get up. I looked around, trying to gauge how much time had passed. It was completely pitch black in the forest I rested in and I realized with a shock that I had been unconscious  
forabout12 hours. I called out softly to the voices saying my name, they stopped immediately and I heard the sound of feet rushing to me. They were lighter than those of a human's so I relaxed because more likely than not it was Mr. Crepsley  
and Darren. Icaught their scent before I saw them and was comforted by the fact that they had come looking for me. Their shadows loomed over me. "Help" I begged, but that was all I could say, it was too painful to move or speak. I saw a flash  
of concernin the older vampire's eyes as the two appeared in front of me. Darren reacted swiftly and was at my side in half a millisecond. " what happened? Are you ok? Who did this to you?" He asked inrapid succession. It was Mr. Crepsley  
whoanswered"she is onher purge" he said calmly. "Her what?" Darren asked " Lesly is on her purge, all of the vampire cells in her body are fighting to destroy the human in her" The orange haired vampire answered " it is a long and excruciatingly  
painfulprocess though far more so for females that can usually be expected to last about aweek at a time" Darren looked down at me and gestured to my ruined clothes " that doesn't explain the blood" he said "most female vampires experience a  
periodof insanity and will seek to destroy herself or whatever object they come across that strikes her" Mr. Crepsley answered calmly. Darren looked worried. He placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.I inadvertently gasp as my  
friend accidentally broke open a half dried scab under my ruined shirt. He let go immediately as fresh crimsonblood seeped through like wine spilling from a slashed wine skin.


End file.
